List of video games: D-H
This is an alphabetical list of video games. *Video games starting with A-C *'Video games starting with D-H' *Video games starting with I-O *Video games starting with P-S *Video games starting with T-Z D D-Da *''D'' ( ) *''D2'' ( ) *''The Dagger of Amon Ra'' ( ) *''Daikatana'' (Ion Storm & Kemco, ) *''Dance Aerobics'' (Bandai, ) *Dance Dance Revolution series (Konami) **''Dance Dance Revolution'' (1998) **''Dance Dance Revolution 2ndMix'' (1999) **''Dance Dance Revolution 3rdMix'' (1999) **''Dance Dance Revolution 4thMix'' (2000) **''Dance Dance Revolution 5thMix'' (2001) **''Dance Dance Revolution Best Hits'' (2000) **''Dance Dance Revolution Disney Channel Edition'' (2008) **''Dance Dance Revolution Disney Grooves'' **''Dance Dance Revolution Disney Mix'' (2000) **''Dance Dance Revolution Disney's World Dancing Museum'' (2000) **''Dance Dance Revolution Extra Mix'' (2001) **''Dance Dance Revolution Extreme'' (2003) **''Dance Dance Revolution Extreme 2'' (2005) **''Dance Dance Revolution Full Full Party'' (2008) **''Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party'' (2007) **''Dance Dance Revolution Hottest Party 2'' (2008) **''Dance Dance Revolution Kids'' (2000) **''Dance Dance Revolution Konamix'' (2002) **''Dance Dance Revolution Mario Mix'' (2005) **''Dance Dance Revolution Party Collection'' (2003) **''Dance Dance Revolution S'' (2009) **''Dance Dance Revolution Solo 2000'' (1999) **''Dance Dance Revolution Solo Bass Mix'' (1999) **''Dance Dance Revolution Strike'' (2006) **''Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova'' (2006) **''Dance Dance Revolution SuperNova 2'' (2007) **''Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix'' (2003) **''Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 2'' (2004) **''Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 3'' (2005) **''Dance Dance Revolution Ultramix 4'' (2006) **''Dance Dance Revolution Universe'' (2007) **''Dance Dance Revolution Universe 2'' (2007) **''Dance Dance Revolution Universe 3'' (2008) **''Dance Dance Revolution USA'' (2000) **''Dance Dance Revolution X'' (2008) **''Dance Dance Revolution Winx Club'' **''Dancing Stage EuroMix'' (1999) **''Dancing Stage EuroMix 2'' (2002) **''Dancing Stage Max'' (2005) **''Dancing Stage MegaMix'' (2003) **''Dancing Stage Fever'' (2003) **''Dancing Stage Fusion'' (2004) **''Dancing Stage Party Edition'' (2002) **''Dancing Stage SuperNova 2'' (2008) **''Dancing Stage Universe'' (2007) **''Dancing Stage Universe 2'' (2008) **''Dancing Stage Unleashed'' (2004) **''Dancing Stage Unleashed 2'' (2005) **''Dancing Stage Unleashed 3'' (2006) **''Dance Dance Revolution for iphone'' (2008) *''Dance With Intensity'' ( ) *''Dance Praise'' series (Digital Praise, ) *''Daredevil Dennis'' (Simon Pick, ) *''Darius'' series (Taito, ) *''Dark Age of Camelot'' (Mythic Entertainment & EA, ) *''Dark Castle'' series (Silicon Beach Software, ) *''Dark Cloud'' (Level-5, ) *''Dark Chronicle'' (Dark Cloud 2) (Level-5, ) *''Dark Colony'' (Strategic Simulations, Inc., ) *''Darklands'' (MicroProse, ) *''Dark Reign: The Future of War'' (Auran, ) *''Dark Reign 2'' (Pandemic Studios, ) *''Dark Rift'' *''Darkstalkers'' series (Capcom, ) *''DarkSpace'' *''Darkstone'' (Delphine Software International, ) *''Darkwing Duck'' *''Darwinia'' (Introversion Software, ) *''Dave Mirra Freestyle BMX'' (Z-Axis Ltd. & Neon Studios, ) *''Daxter'' of Jak and Daxter series ( ) *''Day of Defeat'' (Valve Software, ) *''Day of Defeat: Source'' (Valve Corporation, ) *''Day of the Tentacle'' (LucasArts, ) De-Di *''Dead or Alive'' series **''Dead or Alive'' **''Dead or Alive 2'' **''Dead or Alive Ultimate'' **''Dead or Alive 3'' **''Dead or Alive 4'' **''Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball'' **''Dead or Alive Xtreme 2'' **''Dead or Alive: Code Chronos'' *''Dead Rising'' *''Deadly Dozen'' *''Deadline'' (Infocom, 1982) *''Deadly Rooms of Death'' *''Death by Degrees'' *''Death Crimson OX'' *''Death Jr.'' *''Death Rally'' (Remedy, 1996) *''Deathkarz'' *''Deathlord'' *''Decision in the Desert'' *''Deer Avenger'' series *''Deer Hunter'' series *''Def Jam Vendetta'' *''Def Jam: Fight for NY'' *''Defender'' (1982) *''Defender of the Crown'' *''Delta'' *''Deluxe Snake'' *''Democracy Game'' *''Denki Blocks!'' *''Derby Stallion 64'' *''Descent'' (1995) *''Descent II'' *''Descent 3'' *''Desperados: Wanted Dead or Alive'' *''Destination Adventure'' *''Destrega'' *''Destroy All Humans!'' (2005) *''Destroy All Humans! 2'' (2006) *''Destroy All Humans! Big Willy Unleashed'' (2008) *''Destroy All Humans! Path of the Furon'' (2008) *''Destruction Derby'' *''Deus'' (Silmarils, 1996) *''Deus Ex'' (Ion, 2000) **''Deus Ex: Invisible War'' (2003) *''Devet'' *''Devil May Cry'' *''Devil May Cry 2'' *''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening'' *''Devil May Cry 4'' *''Dexter's Laboratory: Chess Challenge'' *''Dexter's Laboratory: Robot Rampage'' *''D/Generation'' *''Diablo'' series **''Diablo'' ***''Diablo: Hellfire'' **''Diablo II'' ***''Diablo II: Lord of Destruction'' **''Diablo III'' *''Diamonds'' *''Diamonds and More Diamonds'' *''Diamonds 3D'' *''Die Hard: Nakatomi Plaza'' *''The Dig'' (1995) *''Digger'' *''Dig Dug'' **''Dig Dug II'' **''Dig Dug Deeper'' *''Diggles, the Myth of Fenris'' *'' Digimon games **''Digimon Adventure: Anode/Cathode Tamer'' (1999) **''Digimon Adventure 02: Tag Tamers'' (2000) **''Digimon Battle Spirit'' (2001) **''Digimon Battle Spirit 2'' (2002) **''Digimon Digital Card Battle'' (1999) **''Digimon Racing'' (2004) **''Digimon RPG'' (2002) **''Digimon Rumble Arena'' (2001) **''Digimon Rumble Arena 2'' (2004) **''Digimon Tamers: Battle Spirit Ver. 1.5'' (2002) **''Digital Monster Ver. S: Digimon Tamers'' (1998) **''Digimon World'' (1999) **''Digimon World 2'' (2000) **''Digimon World 3'' (2003) **''Digimon World 4'' (2005) **''Digimon World Championship'' (2008) **''Digimon World Data Squad'' (2006) **''Digimon World Dawn and Dusk'' (2007) **''Digimon World DS'' (2006) *''Dino Crisis'' *''The DinoHunters'' *''Disaster Report'' *''Disaster on Deneb'' *''Disciples: Sacred Lands'' *''Disciples II: Dark Prophecy'' *''Disgaea: Hour of Darkness'' *''Disgaea 2: Cursed Memories'' *''Disgaea 3: Absence of Justice'' *''Disney Sing It'' (2008) *''Disney Sing It! - High School Musical 3: Senior Year (2008) *''Disposable Hero'' *''Disruptor'' *''Divine Divinity'' (2002) *''Divinity 2 – Ego Draconis'' (2009) *''Dizzy'' series Dn-Dy *''Dnafight *''Dofus *''Dogfights: The Game *''Dominions II: The Ascension Wars'' (Illwinter, 2003) *''Donald Duck: Goin' Quackers'' *''Donald Duck's Playground'' (Sierra Entertainment, 1984) *''Donkey Kong'' series **''Diddy Kong Racing'' (N64) **''Donkey Kong'' (Arcade/NES/Classic NES Series GBA) **''Donkey Kong'' (GB) **''Donkey Kong-e'' **''Donkey Kong 3'' **''Donkey Kong 3-e'' **''Donkey Kong 64'' (N64) **''Donkey Kong Classics'' (NES) **''Donkey Kong Country'' (SNES/GBC) **''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' (SNES/GBA) **''Donkey Kong Country 3: Dixie Kong's Double Trouble!'' (SNES) **''Donkey Kong Junior'' (Arcade, NES) **''Donkey Kong Jr.-e'' **''Donkey Kong Jr. Math'' (NES) **''Donkey Kong Jungle Beat'' **''Donkey Kong Land'' (GB) **''Donkey Kong Land 2'' **''Donkey Kong Land III'' **''Donkey Konga'' (GCN) **''Donkey Konga 2'' **''DK: King of Swing'' (GBA) **''DK: Jungle Climber'' (DS) *''Don King Presents: Prizefighter'' (2008) *''Doom series **''Doom'' **''Doom II: Hell on Earth'' **''Final Doom'' **''Doom 64'' **''Doom 3'' **''Doom 3: Resurrection of Evil'' **''Doom 4'' **''Doom RPG'' *''DoomRL'' *''Doom: The Boardgame'' *''Double Dare'' *''Double Dragon'' series *''Dr. Blob's Organism'' *''Dr. Mario'' *''Draconus: Cult of the Wyrm'' *''Dragon Age: Origins'' (2008) *''Dragon Ball: Advanced Adventure'' (2004) *''Dragon Ball GT: Final Bout'' (1997) *''Dragon Ball GT: Transformation'' (2005) *''Dragon Ball Online *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai (2002) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 2'' (2003) *''Dragon Ball Z: Budokai 3'' (2004) *''Dragon Ball Z: Burst Limit'' (2008) *''Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury'' (2004) *''Dragon Ball Z: Harukanaru Densetsu'' (2007) *''Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World (2008) *''Dragon Ball Z: Legendary Super Warriors'' (2002) *''Dragon Ball Z: Sagas'' (2005) *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai'' (2006) *''Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road'' (2007) *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors'' (2004) *''Dragon Ball Z: Supersonic Warriors 2'' (2005) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku'' (2002) *''Dragon Ball Z: The Legacy of Goku II'' (2003) *''Dragon Breed'' *''Dragon Quest'' series (Dragon Warrior series) **''Dragon Quest'' (Dragon Warrior) **''Dragon Quest II'' (Dragon Warrior II) **''Dragon Quest III'' (Dragon Warrior III) **''Dragon Quest IV: Chapters of the Chosen'' (Dragon Warrior IV) **''Dragon Quest V: Hand of the Heavenly Bride'' **''Dragon Quest VI: Realms of Reverie'' **''Dragon Quest VII'' (Dragon Warrior VII) **''Dragon Quest VIII: Journey of the Cursed King'' *''Dragon's Lair'' *''DragonStrike'' *''Drakan: Order of the Flame'' *''Drakan: The Ancients' Gates'' *''Drake of the 99 Dragons'' (Xbox) *''Drakengard'' *''Drakkhen'' *''The Dreamhold'' (Andrew Plotkin, 2004) *''Drilling Billy'' *''Driver'' series *''Driving Emotion Type-S'' *''Druid'' *''Druid II: Enlightenment'' *''Duck Hunt'' *''DuckTales'' (Capcom, 1989) *''Duke Nukem 3D'' series *''Dune II'' series (1992, 1998, 2001) *''Dungeon'' (Infocom, 1979) *''Dungeon Crawl'' (1997) *''Dungeon Keeper'' series *''Dungeon Master'' (FTL, 1987) *''Dungeon Master: Theron's Quest'' (FTL) *''Dungeon Master II: The Legend of Skullkeep'' (FTL, 1993) *''Dungeon Siege'' series *''Dungeons of Daggorath'' (DynaMicro, 1982) *''Dynamite Headdy'' *''Dynasty Warriors'' series **''Dynasty Warriors'' **''Dynasty Warriors 2'' **''Dynasty Warriors 3'' **''Dynasty Warriors 3: Xtreme Legends'' **''Dynasty Warriors 4'' **''Dynasty Warriors 4: Xtreme Legends'' **''Dynasty Warriors 5'' **''Dynasty Warriors Advance'' **''Dynasty Warriors BB'' **''Dynasty Warriors DS: Fighter's Battle'' **''Dynasty Warriors Vol. 2'' *''Dynowarz'' E *''EA Sports'' NASCAR series *''EA Sports'' NHL series *''Earl Weaver Baseball'' (1986) *''Earth 2150'' (late 1990s) *''EarthBound'' (aka Mother 2) *''Earth Defense Force'' *''Earthworm Jim'' series *''Earth No More'' (2009) *''Earthsiege'' series *''Eastern Front'' *''Eat Lead: The Return of Matt Hazard'' (2009) *''Echochrome'' (2008) *''Ecks vs. Sever'' *''Ecco the Dolphin'' series *''Edge of Twilight'' (2009) *''Ehrgeiz'' (1998) *''Einhänder'' *''El Matador'' *''Elasto Mania'' *''The Elder Scrolls'' series **''The Elder Scrolls: Arena'' **''The Elder Scrolls II: Daggerfall'' **''The Elder Scrolls III: Morrowind'' **''The Elder Scrolls III: Bloodmoon'' **''The Elder Scrolls III: Tribunal'' **''The Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion'' *''Elefunk'' (2008) *''Elevator Action'' (Taito, 1983) *''Elfland'' (Carl Erikson, 1992) *''Elite'' *''Elveon'' *''Elvira: Mistress of the Dark'' series (Horror Soft, 1990) *''Elysaria'' *''Ember *''Emergency Hospital'' (2009) *''Emergency Mayhem'' *''Emergency Room series'' *''E-Motion'' *''Emlyn Hughes International Soccer'' *''Empire!'' series *''Empire: Alpha Complex'' *''Enchanted Arms *''Enemy Territory: Quake Wars'' (2007) *''Energy Czar'' *''Enzai: Falsely Accused'' *''Escape From The Planet Of The Robot Monsters'' (Atari Games, 1989) *''Escape Velocity'' series **Escape Velocity **Escape Velocity Override **Escape Velocity Nova *''ESPN'' series **''ESPN Final Round Golf 2002'' *''E.T.'' (1983) *''Eternal Champions'' (1993) *''Eternal Eyes'' (2000) *''Eternal Sonata'' (2007) *''Ethnic Cleansing'' *''E-Type'' *''Eureka!'' *''Europa Universalis'' series *''Europe Ablaze'' *''Eve Online'' *''Evernight'' *''EverQuest'' *''Everyday Shooter'' (2007) *''Everyone's A Wally'' *''Everything or Nothing'' *''Excite Truck'' (Wii) *''Excitebike'' (NES, GBA Classic NES series) *''Excitebike-e'' *''Exile'' (action/role-playing video game for the Turbo CD) *''Exile'' (cave based game with realistic physics for the BBC Micro, Acorn Electron, Commodore 64, Atari ST, Commodore Amiga, and CD32) *''Exile'' series (Spiderweb - Macintosh and Microsoft Windows role playing games) **''Exile: Escape from the Pit'' **''Exile II: Crystal Souls'' **''Exile III: Ruined World'' **''Blades of Exile'' *''Eye of Horus'' (Dentons, 1989) *''The Eye of Judgment'' (2007) *''Eye of the Beholder'' series (Westwood Studios) F *''F1 Grand Prix'' (2005) *''F-14 Tomcat'' *''F-15 Strike Eagle'' series *''F-19 Stealth Fighter'' (1988) *''F/A-18 Interceptor'' *[[EA Sports F1 Series|''F1 1999, 2000, 2001, 2002, F1 Challenge '99-'02'' and F1 Career Challenge]] *''Fable'' *''Fable The Lost Chapters'' *''Fable II'' *''FaceBreaker'' (2008) *''Faces of War *''Fade'' (a point-and-click adventure game for the Pocket PC) *''Fade to Black'' *''The Fairly OddParents: Breakin' Da Rules'' *''The Fairly OddParents: Shadow Showdown'' *''Faith and a .45'' *''Falcon'' *''Fallout'' *''Fallout 2'' *''Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel'' *''Fallout 3'' *''Family Guy Video Game!'' *''Fantasy General'' *''Fantasy Wars'' *''Fantasy Zone'' *''Fantastic Four'' (1997) *''Fantastic Four'' (2005) *''Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer '' (2007) *''Fantastic Four TV game'' *''Far Cry'' *''Far Cry 2'' (2008) *''Far Cry Instincts'' *''The Farmer's Daughter'' *''Fat Princess'' *''Fatal Fury'' series *''Fatal Racing'' *''Fate (1996 game)'' *''Fate (video game)'' *''Fate: Gates of Dawn'' *''Faxanadu'' *''F.E.A.R.'' (2005) *''F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin'' (2009) *''Feel Ski'' (2007) *''Feel the Magic: XY/XX'' *''Feet of Fury'' *''Ferazel's Wand'' *''Ferrari Challenge: Trofeo Pirelli'' (2008) *''Fields of Glory'' *''FIFA Manager'' series **''FIFA Manager 06'' **''FIFA Manager 07'' **''FIFA Manager 08'' *''FIFA series'' *''FIFA Soccer Manager'' *''FIFA Street'' (2005) *''FIFA Street 2'' (2006) *''FIFA Street 3'' (2008) *''Fifth Phantom Saga'' *''Fighter Ace'' *''Fight Night 2004'' (2004) *''Fight Night Round 2'' (2005) *''Fight Night Round 3'' (2006) *''Fight Night Round 4'' (2009) *''Final Fantasy'' series **''Final Fantasy'' **''Final Fantasy II'' **''Final Fantasy I & II'' compilations ***''Final Fantasy I-II'' ***''Final Fantasy Origins'' ***''Final Fantasy I & II: Dawn of Souls'' **''Final Fantasy III'' ***''Final Fantasy III'' remake **''Final Fantasy IV'' ***''Final Fantasy IV'' remake ***''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' **''Final Fantasy V'' **''Final Fantasy VI'' **''Final Fantasy Collection'' ***''Final Fantasy Chronicles'' ***''Final Fantasy Anthology'' **''Final Fantasy VII'' **''Compilation of Final Fantasy VII'' ***''Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII'' ***''Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII'' ***''Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII'' ***''Dirge of Cerberus Lost Episode: Final Fantasy VII'' ***''Final Fantasy VII Snowboarding'' **''Final Fantasy VIII'' **''Final Fantasy IX'' **Spira saga ***''Final Fantasy X'' ***''Final Fantasy X-2'' **Vana'diel saga ***''Final Fantasy XI'' ***''Final Fantasy XI: Chains of Promathia'' ***''Final Fantasy XI: Rise of the Zilart'' ***''Final Fantasy XI: Treasures of Aht Urhgan'' **''Final Fantasy XII'' **''Ivalice Alliance'' ***''Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions'' ***''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance'' ***''Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift'' ***''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings'' **''Fabula Nova Crystallis Final Fantasy XIII'' ***''Final Fantasy XIII'' ***''Final Fantasy Agito XIII'' ***''Final Fantasy Versus XIII'' ***''Final Fantasy Haeresis XIII'' **''Final Fantasy Adventure'' (Seiken Densetsu: Final Fantasy Gaiden) **''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles'' ***''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles ***''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: Ring of Fates'' ***''Final Fantasy Crystal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers'' **''Final Fantasy Legend'' series (SaGa series) ***''The Final Fantasy Legend'' (Makai Toshi SaGa) ***''Final Fantasy Legend II'' (SaGa 2) ***Final Fantasy Legend III'' (SaGa 3) **''Final Fantasy Mystic Quest'' *''Final Fight'' series **''Final Fight'' **''Final Fight 2'' *''Final Lap'' *''Fire & Ice'' (Graftgold, 1993) *''Fire Brigade'' *''Fire Emblem'' series **''Fire Emblem: Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Ken'' (NES, 1990) **''Fire Emblem Gaiden'' (NES, 1992) **''Fire Emblem: Monshō no Nazo'' (SNES, 1994) **''Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu'' (SNES, 1996) **''Fire Emblem: Thracia 776'' (SNES, 1999) **''Fire Emblem: Fūin no Tsurugi'' (GBA, 2002) **''Fire Emblem'' (GBA, 2003) **''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones'' (GBA, 2005) **''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance'' (GameCube, 2005) **''Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn'' (Wii, 2007) **''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon'' **''Fire Emblem: Awakening'' **''Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia'' *''Fire Blade'' *''The Firemen'' (Human Entertainment, 1994) *''Fire Pro Wrestling'' *''Fish!'' (Magnetic Scrolls, 1988) *''Fish Tycoon'' (Last Day of Work, 2005) *''First Battalion'' *''Flags'' (PC) *''FlightGear'' *''Flight Unlimited'' *''Flimbo's Quest'' *''Flipper and Lopaka'' *''Flipull'' *''Flock!'' (2009) *''Flood'' *''Flow'' (2007) *''Flower'' (2009) *''Fly Hunter'' *''Flying Shark'' *''Foes of Ali'' (1995) *''Folklore'' (2007) *''FooBillard'' *''Food Fight'' *''Forgiveness: The First Chapter'' *''Forgiveness: The Second Chapter'' *''Formula 1'' series **''Formula 1'' (1996) **''Formula 1 97'' (1997) **''Formula 1 98'' (1998) **''Formula One 04'' (2004) **''Formula One 05'' (2005) **''Formula One 06'' (2006) **''Formula One 99'' (1999) **''Formula One 2000'' (2002) **''Formula One 2001'' (2001) **''Formula One 2002'' (2002) **''Formula One 2003'' (2003) **''Formula One Arcade'' (2002) **''Formula One Championship Edition'' (2006) *''Fort Apocalypse'' *''Fountain of Dreams'' (EA, 1990) *''Fracture'' (2008) *''Frak!'' *''Freakin' Funky Fuzzballs'' *''Freddy's Rescue Roundup'' *''FreeCell'' *''Freeciv'' *''Free Realms'' (2009) *''FreeSpace'' series **''Descent: FreeSpace – The Great War'' **''FreeSpace 2'' *''Freekstyle'' (2002) *''Freelancer'' *''Frequency'' *''Frogger'' **''Frogger II: Threeedeep!'' **''Frogger 3D'' **''Frogger 2: Swampy's Revenge'' **''Frogger's Adventures: The Rescue'' **''Frogger: Ancient Shadow'' **''Frogger Beyond'' **''Frogger: Helmet Chaos'' *''From Russia with Love'' *''Front Line'' *''Frontier: Elite II'' *''Frontlines: Fuel of War'' *''Fuel'' (2009) *''Fugitive Hunter'' *''Full Auto'' (2006) *''Full Auto 2: Battlelines'' (2006) *''Full Spectrum Warrior'' (2004) *''Full Throttle'' (1995) *''Fury of the Furries'' *''Futurama'' *''Future Tactics: The Uprising'' *''Future Wars'' *''F-Zero'' series **''F-Zero **''F-Zero GX'' **''F-Zero X **''F-Zero: Maximum Velocity'' G *''G1 Jockey 4 2007'' (2007) *''Gaea Fallen'' (Amaranth Games, 2000) *''Gaiares *''Galactic'' *''Galactic Civilizations'' *''Galaga'' *''Galatea'' (2000) *''Galaxian'' *''Galaxy Trek'' *''Garfield: Big Fat Hairy Deal'' *''Gary Grigsby's Pacific War'' *''Gateway to Apshai'' *''Gauntlet'' series **''Gauntlet'' (Atari, 1985) **''Gauntlet II'' (1986) **''Gauntlet Legends'' (1998) **''Gauntlet Dark Legacy'' (2000) **''Gauntlet: Seven Sorrows'' (2002) *''Geist *''G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra'' (2009) *''Gemstone Warrior'' (1984) *''Gemstone Healer'' (1986) *''Gem'X'' *''Geneforge'' (Spiderweb, 2002) *''Genghis Khan'' *''Genji: Days of the Blade'' (2006) *''Geon: Emotions'' (2007) *''The Getaway'' *''Gettysburg'' *''Gex'' series *''Ghost Recon'' series **''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon'' **''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2'' **''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon 2: Summit Strike'' **''Tom Clancy's Ghost Recon Advanced Warfighter'' *''Ghetto Pong'' *''Ghostbusters'' *''Ghostbusters: The Video Game'' (2009) *''Ghosts 'n Goblins'' *''Ghouls 'n Ghosts'' series *''Giants'' *''Giraffe'' *''Gladiator'' *''Gladius'' *''Global Operations'' *''Gloom'' *''GLtron'' *''Gnop!'' *''GNU Chess'' *''GNU Go'' *''Go! Go! Hypergrind'' *''Go! Puzzle'' (2008) *''Go! Sudoku'' (2005) *''Goblin Commander: Unleash the Horde'' *''Gobliiins'' series **''Gobliiins'' **''Gobliins 2: The Prince Buffoon'' **''Goblins Quest 3'' *''The Godfather: The Game'' (2006) *''The Godfather II'' (2009) *''God of War'' *''God of War II'' *''God of War: Chains of Olympus'' *''Gods'' *''Godzilla: Destroy All Monsters Melee'' *''Golden Axe'' series **''Golden Axe'' (1989) **''Golden Axe II'' (1991) **''Golden Axe III'' (1993) **''Golden Axe: Beast Rider'' (2008) **''Golden Axe: The Duel'' (1994) **''Golden Axe: The Revenge of Death Adder'' (1992) **''Golden Axe Warrior'' (1991) *''The Golden Compass'' (2007) *''Golden Sun'' series **''Golden Sun'' **''Golden Sun: The Lost Age'' *''GoldenEye 007'' *''Golf'' (Atari, 1980) *''Golf'' (NES) *''Golf-e'' (e-Reader) *''Golgo 13: Top Secret Episode'' *''The Goonies'' series (Konami, 1986) *''Gotcha Force'' *''Gothic'' series (2001, 2002) *''Grabbed by the Ghoulies'' *''Gradius'' series **''Gradius Galaxies'' *''Gran Turismo'' series **''Gran Turismo 5'' *''Grand Prix 4'' *''Grand Prix Legends'' *''Grand Slam Bridge'' *''Grand Theft Auto'' series **''Grand Theft Auto'' **''Grand Theft Auto: London, 1969'' **''Grand Theft Auto 2'' **''Grand Theft Auto III'' **''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City'' **''Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas'' **''Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories'' **''Grand Theft Auto: Vice City Stories'' **''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *''Grandia'' series **''Grandia'' **''Grandia II'' **''Grandia III'' *''Granny's Garden'' *''Gravitar'' *''The Great Giana Sisters'' *''The Great Wall Street Fortune Hunt'' (Magnavox, 1981) *''Grim Fandango'' *''GripShift'' (2005) *''Grooverider: Slot Car Thunder'' *''Ground Control'' series **''Ground Control'' **''Ground Control II: Operation Exodus'' *''Gruntz'' *''GT Advance'' series **''GT Advance Championship Racing'' **''GT Advance 2: Rally Racing'' **''GT Advance 3: Pro Concept Racing'' *''GTI Club+: Rally Côte d'Azur'' (2008) *''The Guild 2'' *''Guild Wars'' series **''Guild Wars Prophecies'' **''Guild Wars Factions **''Guild Wars Nightfall *''Guilty Gear'' series **''Guilty Gear'' **''Guilty Gear X'' **''Guilty Gear XX'' **''Guilty Gear XX#reload'' **''Guilty Gear XX Slash'' **''Guilty Gear XX Accent Core'' *''Guitar Hero'' series **''Guitar Hero (Harmonix) **''Guitar Hero II'' **''Guitar Hero Encore: Rocks the 80s'' (2007) **''Guitar Hero III: Legends of Rock'' (Activision) **''Guitar Hero III Mobile'' (2007) **''Guitar Hero: Aerosmith (Activision, 2008) **''Guitar Hero: On Tour (Activision, 2008) **''Guitar Hero On Tour: Decades (Activision, 2008) **''Guitar Hero World Tour (Activision, 2008) **''Guitar Hero: Metallica'' (2009) **''Guitar Hero: Smash Hits'' (2009) *''Gun'' *''Gunfright'' *''Gungrave'' *''Gunmetal'' *''Gunroar'' *''Gunship'' (1986) *''Gunship 2000'' *''Gunstar Heroes'' *''The Guy Game'' *''Gyruss'' H *''.hack'' (Bandai, 2003) *''Hack'' *''Half-Life'' series **''Half-Life'' **''Half-Life: Opposing Force'' **''Half-Life: Blue Shift'' **''Half-Life: Decay'' **''Half-Life: Source'' **''Half-Life 2'' **''Half-Life 2: Episode One'' **''Half-Life 2: Episode Two'' **''Half-Life 2: Episode Three'' **''Half-Life 2: Lost Coast'' *''Halo'' series **''Halo: Combat Evolved'' (2001) **''Halo 2'' (Nov. 2004) **''Halo 3'' (2007) **''Halo Wars'' **''Halo: Reach'' **''Halo Project'' *''Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm'' *''Hardball!'' series *''Hard Hat Mack *''Hardwar'' *''Harlequin'' *''Harpoon'' (1989) *''Harvest Moon'' series **''Harvest Moon'' (Natsume Inc., 1997) *''Hawks & Doves'' *''Head Over Heels'' *''Heart of Africa'' *''Heart of Darkness'' (Amazing Studio, 1998) *''Hearts of Iron'' *''Hearts of Iron II'' *''Heavenly Sword'' *''Heavy Gear'' series *''Heavy on the Magick'' *''Heavy Rain'' *''Heiankyo Alien'' *''Helbreath'' *''Hell: A Cyberpunk Thriller'' (Take 2 Interactive Software, 1994) *''Henry's house *''Heretic'' series **''Heretic II'' *''H.E.R.O.'' *''HeXen *''HeXen II *''Heroes of Annihilated Empires *''Heroes of Might and Magic'' series *''Hidden & Dangerous'' series *''High Command'' (Three-Sixty Pacific, 1992) *''High Heat: Major League Baseball'' series **''High Heat Major League Baseball 2003'' *''High Octane'' *''High Stakes on the Vegas Strip: Poker Edition'' *''High Velocity Bowling'' *''Hired Guns'' *''History Channel's ShootOut! The Game'' *''Hitman'' series *''The Hobbit'' (1982) *''The Hobbit'' (2003) *''Home Alone'' *''Homeworld'' (2000) **''Homeworld: Cataclysm'' **''Homeworld 2'' *''Hoppin' Mad'' *''Horace'' series *''The Horror of Rylvania'' (Adventions, 1993) *''Hostages'' *''Hostile Waters: Antaeus Rising'' *''The House of the Dead'' *''The House of the Dead 2'' *''The House of the Dead III'' *''The House of the Dead 4'' *''Hovertank 3D'' *''Hugo's House of Horrors'' *''Hunchback'' series (Ocean Software, 1983) *''Hunt'' *''The Hunt for Red October'' *''Hunt the Wumpus'' (before 1972) bg:Списък на видео игрите от: D-H ru:Список компьютерных и видеоигр: D-H *D-H